Finally
by Falconwolf3
Summary: So what happens when tragedy makes Lucas realize who he loves? How much will they learn about each other then? Read and review plz!
1. Ordinary Day

**Title: A Succession of Ordinary Days**  
**Fandom: One Tree Hill**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Character(s)/Pairing: Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer**  
**Summary: What happens with an ordinary day becomes so much more.**  
**Warnings: Set the day of the school shooting.**  
**Notes: N/A **

Peyton walked down the hallway at school not paying attention to where she was going. She saw her best friends Brooke and Haley at her locker waiting for her. They looked up when they saw her approach, "What ever you two want, the answer is no."

"See I told you she would say no!" said Haley.

"I haven't even asked the question yet," joked Brooke.

"No, but you got that silly grin on your face," said Peyton.

"Whatever, I wanted you to help me plan a birthday party for Lucas."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, it's not like your going to take him from me again," sneered Brooke. "After all, he's over you and you're over him, right?"

"Of course, all right I'll help."

In a split second it all changed, what was once three happy friends planning a party, soon became a nightmare. Shots rang out behind Peyton and she turned. Haley grabbed both Brooke and Peyton in fright and screamed when she saw the shooter. Peyton pushed both Haley and Brooke; they all took off running, trying to get away from the shooter.

* * *

Lucas walked toward the school with his brother Nathan. They were just walking up the steps when they heard the shots rang out. Both boys tried to run inside the school for fear their loved ones were in danger, but they were pushed back by the rushing of other students to get out.

All of a sudden, Brooke ran straight into Lucas and knocked him down, "Brooke!"

"Oh my Go..., Lucas!"

Lucas held Brooke who was crying so hard she was shaking, he glanced over to see Nathan hugging his wife Haley. "Brooke, where's Peyton?"

"She's still inside!"

Lucas didn't even think twice before leaving Brooke to run into the school. He tried to be careful and not get shot himself, but he didn't care about that right now. All he knew was that Peyton was in danger. He knew he would get hell for it later from Brooke, but right now, he could care less!

He ran past a room and turned at the sound of someone calling his name. He turned and went back. There Peyton was lying on the floor bleeding badly, "I'm going to get you out of here!"

Lucas picked her up and carried her down the hall. Just as he was about to turn the corner he saw the shooter. He ducked behind some lockers and waited for the shooter to go the other way. Once he knew the coast was clear, he once again proceeded down the hall.

Brooke stood outside the school hugging Nathan and Haley. She had never been so afraid of anything in her life. She felt Nathan tense up and she turned to see the saddest thing she had ever seen. Lucas was carrying Peyton, he was covered in her blood, at that one moment she was more afraid for the life of her friend.

She ran toward them, "Is she?"

"She's alive! Nathan, you drive!"

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas got Peyton in the car and drove her to ER.

* * *

Lucas sat in recovery holding Peyton's hand. Brooke came in, "Lucas, we need to talk. You haven't left this room in 3 days. The doctor says she will wake up when she's ready Luke. You need something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You love her don't you?"

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"Don't be, don't apologize for love."

Yes, I know Brooke would never be that nice, but I needed her to be, so so was,lol. Review Please!


	2. Childhood Memory

**Title: A Lost Childhood Memory.**  
**Fandom: One Tree Hill**  
**Pairing: Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer.**  
**Summary: AS a child we see things differently than we do when we're grown.**  
**Warnings: none**  
**Notes: N/A**

Peyton rolled over in bed and snuggled closer to Lucas. She glanced up to see if he was really there. He was looking down at her as if he was watching her sleep. She smiled back at him, "What you doing?"

"Remembering something funny," he said.

"What?"

"When I was six years old, my uncle Keith took me to play basketball for the first time since finding out Nate was brother. Nathan was a butt as usual; he and his friends were teasing me, saying I didn't have a dad."

"I'm sorry that he was so mean to you. I'm sorry it took so long for him to see what a great big brother you were and are."

"We both grew up this year, but back to my story. There was this little girl, she came to park everyday to watch us play. One day she felt sorry for me; went over and punched Nate in the nose."

Peyton laughed out loud, "He got hit by a girl!"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have to call him up and remind him of that."

"Why?"

"Cause, I don't think he knows he married the chick."

"Haley?"

"Yeah Haley," he said laughing.

Peyton rolled over and grabbed the phone. She started dialing the number she knew by heart, "Hey Brooke, you got to hear this!"


	3. Faded Paper

**Title: Faded Paper**  
**Fandom: One Tree Hill**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Character(s)/Pairing: Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer **  
**Summary: What the difference between a faded memory and faded piece of paper?**  
**Warnings: none**

Peyton walked into her room after her shower and lay down on her bed. She was so happy with Lucas. She had always loved him in some way, shape or form, since the moment they met. She could remember the night she stayed up late drawing picture of him wishing he were there instead of some piece of paper.

She smiled at him as he came in the room still dripping from the shower. "I want to show you something."

She rolled off the bed and went to her closet. He sat down on her bed and watched her fumble through things. Finally, she found an old leather bound notebook and came back and sat down next to him. She handed him the book, "This is for you."

He opened up the book and was amazed to find pictures of himself that Peyton had drawn. "Peyton? These are great, guy isn't to bad looking either," he joked.

"Yeah, but I didn't get his head big enough."

"Seriously these are great, wait," then he noticed they were dated, "you were drawing these back when you were dating Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"You loved me back then?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You might not remember this, but do you remember about 2 years ago, you drew a picture of me, making fun of how much I brood, remember?"

"How could I forget that? It started Brooke calling you Broody," she laughed.

"So that's why," he rolled his eyes, "anyway, let me see something here."

He got off the bed and walked over to his pants, which were lying, on the floor. He bent over and trying not to let the towel fall, picked up his pants and pulled out his wallet. He walked back over to the bed and pulled a piece of paper from his wallet. He handed it to her and she unfolded it to find the picture she had drawn 2 years before. "Lucas? You kept it?"

"Yeah, I couldn't throw it away."

"Why not? It wasn't my best work."

"Peyton, you saw the real me. I was broody, but it wasn't because I was mean, it as because my whole life I had felt like I never would measure up to Nathan or be what Dan wanted me to be. You saw the pain I was in."

Peyton leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back, "You saw the same thing in me. You saw the little girl who missed her mom behind the fake cheerleader smile I wore. You saw the anger and the pain; you saw the potential in me, even when I didn't."

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Lucas."


	4. Rumble of Approaching Storm

**Title: The Rumble of thunder of an approaching storm**  
**Fandom: One Tree Hill**  
**Pairing: Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer.**  
**Summary: Even good times have it's moments of darkness.**

Lucas stood by the window and watched the storm clouds move in. He could hear the thunder off in the distance and he could hear it moving closer.

He could feel in his heart too. Peyton was lying in bed with her head covered up. He sat down on the bed and took a deep breathe.

Peyton felt him sit down and felt something was off, "Lucas, are you ok?"

"No, I'm having a heart attack," he gasped for air.

"Lucas, hold on, I'll call 911!"

"There's not enough time for... that, you have to drive me."

"Come on," she said helping him stand up. She was supporting him with all her strength. He could hardly walk the pain was so intense.

Within minutes, Peyton had him loaded in her car and was speeding down the freeway toward the hospital. She heard the sirens behind her, but had no intention of stopping; she picked up her cell phone and called 911. When the dispatcher answered, Peyton quickly explained that she couldn't stop and there was cop right behind her.

Within a few minutes the cop car that was chasing her pulled in front of her and steered traffic out of her way.

Tears were threatening to fall, but she held them back. Lucas needed her right now to be strong. She had only known for 3 weeks now that he had a heart condition.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot and was met by the cop who beat her to the hospital, "Let me help you ma'am."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

**2 Hours later…**

Peyton sat in the ER waiting for news on Lucas. She had called Karen and Haley; they were on there way with Nathan and Brooke.

Peyton looked up to see Karen, Haley, and Nathan run in, Peyton broke down. She couldn't hold it anymore; Karen rushed to her, "What happened?"

"He had a heart attack!"

Karen gasped air and Peyton helped her sit down, "He lied to me, he has the condition doesn't he?"

"Yes."

Haley and Nathan sat down next to Karen. Brooke came in a few minutes later; she rushed to Peyton, "Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know the doctor hasn't come out yet."

The doors to the ER opened up and the doctor came out, "Anyone here for Lucas Scott?"

"We are!" said Peyton almost in a scream. Karen, Brooke, Hales, and Nathan all stood up with her.

"He's going to be fine. He had a minor heart attack. We've started him on medication and he should be fine to go home in a few days."

"May we see him?"

"One at a time."

Peyton looked at Karen, "Go ahead, he's your son."

Karen smiled a thank you, "Peyton, you go ahead, I can see him in a minute. Right now, you need to be with him."

Peyton walked into the hospital room. She walked over, took Lucas hand, and placed her head on his chest. She wanted to hear his heart beat and cried when she did.

**TBC…**


	5. The Source

**Title: Source**  
**Author: Falconwolf3**  
**Fandom: One Tree Hill**  
**Rating: pg**  
**Character(s)/Pairing: Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer**  
**Summary: Lucas comes to the source of all his pain and Peyton helps him deal with it.**  
**Warnings: none**  
**Notes: Thanks for all the reviews for this. Very much appreciated.**

Lucas sits on the couch reading a magazine. Peyton watches from the kitchen as he flips pages. She knew he wasn't reading. She could tell something was on is mind, but didn't know what. She came around the bar and decided to take a chance and ask.

"Lucas, can we talk?"

"Sure, about what?"

"Whatever is bothering you?"

"Dan."

"Dan?"

"I'm afraid of becoming him. I treated Brooke badly and I caused so much pain to those around me."

"Stop it, you are nothing like Dan, you made a mistake, that's all."

"But what if Dan started out just making mistakes."

"But Dan kept on doing it, you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let you."

"What?"

"Because I won't let you become him. I love you too much to let you fall apart."

**THE END**


End file.
